10 Ways to Piss Off:
by Mordecai4ever
Summary: BAsically, there is a list of ten things that would really piss off each of the Regular Show characters. 1 chapter per person. Please read!
1. Mordecai

**Ever wanted to really annoy the Regular Show guys? Well, now's your chance! I was reading Warrior Cats fanfics this morning and saw a fic which had 10 ways to piss off some of the cats from the books. So this is based off the guy's epic idea.**

**10 Ways to really Piss Off: Mordecai!**

1) Taunt him about never getting with Margaret

2) Show him naked Pops, Benson and Skips

3) Make him jealous of something

4) Play Summertime Lovin

5) Put him on a date with Eileen

6) Kill him

7) Make him do ridiculous solids, such as poop a duke on the floor

8) Get Margaret a boyfriend

9) Ask him why he's taller than Rigby when he's a bird and Rigby's a raccoon. Watch him stutter and fail at life

10) Make him hug shirtless Muscle Man

**So, there you have it! 10 Ways to annoy Mordecai! Please review, and if you want a specific character to go next, then write it in the review and also what you want me to put in the list to annoy them. Ch.2 up soon!**


	2. Benson

**Whatup everyone! M4E with another chapter of 10 Ways to Piss Off:!**

**Today on the agenda, we have... Benson! As requested by good ol' DisneyStar4Ever! (BTW sorry for sort of copying your name) Anyway our first five have been invented by DisneyStar, and here are the 10 Ways to Piss Off: Benson!**

1) Have Mordecai and Rigby do no work for a whole week (even if Benson yells at them)

2) Have Maellard fire him

3) Take away his apartment

4) Curse him with bad luck for a whole day (again)

5) Ignore him for a whole day

**Thanks so much dude! Now here are my five to finish the 10:**

6) Eat one of his gumballs

7) Force him to be a professional Stick Hockey player

8) Make him drop his balls by setting up some chairs

9) Destroy his truck

10) Get Pops to nag at him for two days straight

**Ok! Hope you enjoyed. You know it all, review with whoever you want me to piss off next! M4E, out!**


	3. Epic failure on the computer's behalf

**Whatup guys! M4E here with a little message about the crap I'm being put through.**

**1. My email has broken.**

**I've lost all emails that were sent to me from a week ago to today. That includes every single message I've got from . So, it's a real problem for me right now.**

**2) Reviews.**

**Now this is really weird. The reviews from this story (10 Ways to Piss Off) have not been appearing on the main site. The only reviews that are showing up are the 5 I got from the people with accounts that reviewed (such as RegularShowLuvr and DisneyStar4Ever). I know at least 6 guests reviewed, but they're not showing up on the site and as I've said before all of the email alerts that I received have disappeared. $h*t!**

**I'll try to fix the dilemma as soon as possible. For now, please send me PMs if you want me to do a certain character. Before you break down and start crying, I can remember a few that people wanted me to do (especially Rigby) . I'm so sorry every guest who reviewed! M4E, out.**


	4. Rigby

**Hey guys! M4E here with relatively good news. My email has sort of recovered! A couple of my emails have come back, but most are still... somewhere. Thanks for working with me anyways!**

**So, without further ado, 10 Ways to Piss Off: Rigby! As requested by JessieLover and Regular Show fanic. The first three are made up by Regular Show Fanic. Here we go!**

1) Remind him of his one buttcheek

2) Make him sit in the back with Eileen

3) Win a game of punchies against him

**Thanks dude, they're great! Ok here are my 7:**

4) Call him One Cheek Wonder for an entire week

5) Make him eat eggs

6) Ask him why he's so stupid. Watch him shout 'STOP TALKING!'

7) Get Eileen to punch him in the face

8) Pwn him in punchies and arm wrestling AT THE SAME TIME

9) Tell him to do a pull up

10) Do something. Seriously, Rigby gets pissed off at everything

**Ok, there you have it! Please PM me with the character that you want. Next chapter will be Eileen! M4E, out!**


	5. Eileen

**Whatup guys! M4E with 10 Ways to Piss Off Eileen! I'm going to rattle off a bunch of chapters today since so many people have reviewed it's getting hard for me to keep up!**

**Eileen! Requested by Xavious216 who unfortunately didn't suggest anything, but that's ok! Here we go.**

1) Find Rigby a girlfriend

2) Make her watch the wedding of Rigby and said girlfriend

3) Make her do a whole day's worth of Coffee Shop work. On her own

4) Ask her why she was put in the show. Watch her not know

5) Follow her around continually saying 'Rigby doesn't like you'

6) Swap the sugar for salt just before she makes a coffee for herself

7) Throw her phone in coffee

8) Punch her in the face, then mug her with a mug

9) Beat her in an academic test

10) Ask her if she's ever killed someone. When she stands there, dumbfounded, pretend to take it as a yes then shout out to everyone in the coffee shop that she killed someone. Then, as she tries to punch you, punch her and kick her tummy

**Ok, that last one was a little overrated, I know, but whatev! It's entertaining. Next chapter will be... Pops! Please review, request and suggest. M4E, out!**


	6. Pops

**Whatup guys! M4E here with some more of 10 Ways to Piss Off! This episode... Pops! As requested by Regular Show fanic! You're awesome, man.**

**The first four in today's list were suggested by Regular Show fanic, so I'm going to write out what he said exactly word for word in case he chucks a spaz at me for missing a word something. Enough! Let's start.**

1) Make him drink a gallon of milk

2) Make Benson yell at him

3) Don't include him in activities

4) Don't acppet his ballons from his birthday **(that's what he wrote *shrug*)**

**Thanks so much! Here are my 6:**

5) Make him sing 'Merry Fucking Christmas' by Denis Leary

6) Run him over with the cart

7) Call him a loser

8) Diss his poetry

9) Play the 'Stay Still' game with him until his icypole melts **(Butt Dial much)**

10) Stab a butterfly right in front of his face

**Lol this one was pretty fun. I think it's Margaret next? Not sure, I'll check again. Review and suggest please! M4E, out.**


	7. Skips

**Whatup guys! M4E here with 10 Ways to Piss Off! I know I said this chapter will be Margaret but I looked over the reviews again and today will be... Skips! Requested by 21SidraCire and Cody.**

1) Make him get something wrong

2) Make him reveal more of his secrets

3) Crash the cart into his house

4) Make him have a tea party

5) Slap him in DA FACE

6) Snipe him from 995 metres away **BOOMHEADSHOT**

7) Make his dead lover reappear, then as he makes a grab for her she disappears

8) Make him lose at punchies

9) Tell him to use a computer. Watch him sit there and press buttons in hope that it will turn on

10) Make his truck break down

**To do these I just thought back to the episodes where Skips got pissed. Easy done! Next will be Margaret, then Muscle Man. Please review and suggest, M4E out!**


	8. Margaret

**Whatup guys! M4E with yet another ep of 10 Ways to Piss Off! Today will be... Margaret! Requested by DisneyStar4Ever.**

1) Get Mordecai a girlfriend

2) Bring back CJ

3) Hack into her phone

4) Scare her in the dark

5) Throw a mug at her face

6) Tell her truth about her pies

7) Diss her boyfriend

8) Pluck one of her feathers

9) Poke her with her own feathers

10) While doing that, ask her why she's poking herself

**This was the shortest chapter, but anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next is Muscle Man! Please review and suggest, M4E out!**


	9. Muscle Man part 1

**Whatup guys! M4E here with 10 Ways to Piss Off! Today will be: Muscle Man! As requested by JessieLover, a reader (guest), Regular Show fanic, and Kimball20! Wow, lots of people want to see Muscle Man get pwned. **

**Anyway, this'll be a two-part chapter since there were so many suggestions as to why and how I piss him off, so I'll get both of those up today! Just a few more things before we start: 1, why has no-one uploaded/updated a story for two whole days; 2, Warriors is the best book series ever (I'm obsessed with cats) and 3, thank you all for over 1k views! It's just plain amazing! Anyways, soz for the long author's not, let's do this!**

**1-4: Requested by Regular Show fanic**

1) Pull a prank on him

2) Make him die after sliding down his slide

3) Spill coke on him

4) Waste his protein **(a little weird but whatever)**

5) Give him a fake lotto ticket

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Next up we have a reader (guest) who surprisingly put in a whole list of 10 Ways to Piss Off Muscle Man! You. Are. Epic.**

1) Prank him hardcore

2) Get Starla a new boyfriend

3) Force him to act fancy

4) Trick him into thinking he's going bald

5) Tell him his 'My Mom' jokes are terrible

6) Don't show up to his birthday party

7) Tell him he's fat and not muscular at all

8) Remind him his dad was a forklift driver

9) Make fun of his mom

10) Spill soda on him

**Thank you so much for giving me 10 to do! This is really epic, and I've still got more to write! Anyhow, in 10WtPO Muscle Man part 2 I'll have some more random things to say before we get into the list(s). Hope you enjoyed, brb, M4E, out!**


	10. Muscle Man part 2

**Whatup guys! M4E here to finish of 10 Ways to Piss Off Muscle Man! yAy So uh I just realized regular Show fanic actually PMed me and reviewed, both with suggestions. So I'll put his review suggestions up now, since last time was his PM suggestions. So here they are! And also I'll put in Kimball20's suggestions. Here we go! (ugh finally)**

**1-4 Suggested by Regular Show fanic (again)**

1) Pull a prank on him

2) Coke on his face

3) Face him if he's crying in the shower

4) Make sure he dies after sliding down his slide

**Thank you again! Here are Kimball20's 4:**

5) Tell him his 'My Mom' jokes suck

6) Tell him not to go to Wing Kingdom for a month or he's fired

7) Tell him not to take off his shirt

8) Make him be called a lady

**Thanks dude! So, everyone, you know the drill, review and suggest please! BTW, afternote warning.**

**This will be a really long afternote, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to, I just feel like ranting about stuff to no-one in particular. First, I only just then realized that the suggestions in Regular Show fanic's PM are practically the same as his review suggestions. Why man why. 2, this is really epic, this whole fanfic, so I'm probably going to keep doing it til I run out of people to piss off. 3, the deal with A New Type of Fun. I decided to not continue that one because I was looking at it and found that I only just managed to visualize them doing it, and nothing else, and I wrote it. So that's pretty sad and that's why I'm not finishing it. **

**And on that note, I finish my afternote! Longest chapter yet :D**


	11. CJ

**Whatup guys! M4E here with 10 Ways to Piss Off: CJ! Requested by DisneyStar4Ever, JessieLover and Guest 11, who made some suggestions too! Awesome. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but school's getting busy and I have projects to do and all that. Anyway, here we go!**

**(BTW I'm just going to put it exactly as Guest 11 wrote it, so don't blame me for shitty grammar or something) **

1) Her see mordy with another chick

2) her see mordy and Margaret together

3) her face Margaret

4) her feelings **(I don't get it either. Not my fault)**

5) her y she joined Internet daiting

6) her why does she like mordo

**Okay, grammatically incorrect, but still legit! Thank you very much. Now I'll finish the list:**

7) Make her date Rigby

8) Beat her in air hockey

9) Throw water on her

10) Take her outside on a really windy day

**There you have it! If you didn't get 9, we all know CJ is a cloud, right? When clouds get water in them, they get fatter. And so if you threw water on CJ, she would get fat. LOLPWND XD Anyway I've been thinking about changing my name, since I want to write fics for other things, and it'd be weird if someone called Mordecai4ever wrote a Warriors fic. If you have any name ideas, tell me! Plz.**

**Next will be Thomas! Please review and suggest, and I'll see you all next time! M4E, out.**


	12. Thomas

**Whatup all! M4E here with 10 Ways to Piss Off: Thomas! Requested by kimball20 and supported by lots of people. Kimball20 left some suggestions too! Anything in bold is what I write, not anyone else.**

**Here are the 7 that Kimball left 4me:**

1) Ask him what his purpose is on the show

2) Call him a mama's boy

3) Fart in his face **(lol 'aw dude my mouth was open')**

4) Show him some fan art featuring him (seriously the fan art is disturbing)

5) Take away his cell phone

6) Have him get stuck in the railings again

7) Have him get the snacks while you lounge around

**Cool, those were great! Thx much. Now, I was about to write my own, then I looked through them again and saw another suggestion, this time by Regular Show fanic! Although I don't really understand it.**

8) Tell Thomas that he isn't getting paid him eat anything you give him

**Uh... ok, thanks! Here are my 2:**

9) Prank Muscle Man so that he actually does kill Thomas

10) Put my bro into Regular Show

**Hey, if you don't like 10, too bad! My bro hates Regular Show for some reason.**

**Anyway, next will be HFG, requested by TigerExclipseX5. Also, RSf and bg5958, thx for the advice. To a reader, kind of hyper but thx! M4E, out!**

**(Thank yall for 36 reviews too!)**


	13. Death

**Whatup guys! M4E here. Just before we get into the fic, let me say one thing: I GRADUATE FROM YEAR 6 TOMORROW. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

**Enough. Today will be Death (and all his friends. Viva la Vida and Coldplay are the best), requested by JessieLover who is loyal and committed to the story. Also, 4 suggestions! Hooray.**

1) Turn on some hippie music

2) Tell him he sucks at killing people

3) Ask him how come only his right arm is buffed. Stand there as he squirms then kills you **(um, I think I'll pass on that one)**

4) Mention Skips **(lol nice)**

**OK, those were great! I'm sure we all agree. And if we don't, then I'll come into your house at night with a bazooka. **

**Thinking up 6 more will be hard. Oh well! I can handle it! **

5) Kill little Thomas (you know, his son)

6) Kill his wife so that he has to take her to the underworld or whatever it is

7) Beat him in arm wrestling

8) Beat him in bowling

9) Take away his immortality

10) Poop on him

**Sorry for kind of bailing on the last one since I couldn't be bothered to do it SINCE I HAD A REALLY CRAPPY BORING DAY. And I'm not in the mood to go to baseball practice even though baseball is the best sport in the world. So SHUT UP!**

**Actually I should shut up. Anyways, next chapter will be Audrey, Benson's girlfriend. And I'm not going to put it up until someone else has updated a story on the general archive of RS Fanfiction. Logic says, if I put up two chapters in a row without anyone updating anything else in between them, people will think I've only written 1 chapter, not two. TAKE THAT COMMON SENSE**


	14. Problems Again

**What is up bitches! M4E here with some crappy shit. Sorry im on a sugar high right now I can't think straight and have a tendency to swear. BUT THERE HAS BEEN LOTS OF IMPORTANT SHIT HAPPENING! IF YOU GUYS WANNA SKIP THIS HUUUUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE THEN YOU MAY!**

**ITS THE END OF THE WORLD TODAY! NICE KNOWING YOU ALL! BUT TOMORROW AFTER I REALISE THAT I SURVIVED THE APOCALYPSE THAT NEVER HAPPENED IMMA SING STAYING ALIVE BY THE BEE GEES! AWSUMEST SONG EVA. Awesome and awsum are different things, idiot. The AWESOMEST song EV4 is MAD by HADOUKEN.**

**I am also going through some mental stress. This kid at my school; I'm his best friend but he's not my best friend. MY bestie lives in Melbourne. Anywayz, the kid at my school invited me to his house and we played on the Wii for a bit and just as I was leaving he said 'I love you, now go.' So what that means is THIS **_**BOY**_** AT MY SCHOOL HAS A CRUSH ON ME. AND BEFORE HE TOLD ME THE TRUTH HE WAS COVERING UP HIS FEELINGS BY PRETENDING TO CRUSH ON THE GIRL THAT **_**I**_** HAVE A CRUSH ON. **_**THIS. SHIT. IS. FUCKED. UP.**_** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKAEKFUHJANKLFHJUGALJWG RAW. BUT LUCKILY SCHOOL HAS ENDED SO THAT I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM FOR 6 FUCKING WEEKS! BUT I'VE HEARD THAT HE SWITCHED HIS HIGH SCHOOL PREFERENCE TO BE AT THE SAME ONE I'M GOING TO! I REPEAT, **_**THIS FUCKING FUCKED UP SHIT IS FUCKING FUCKED UP. **_

**Ok, ok, sorry for raging. I'm just so pissed off at him because we went sailing two weekends ago and we both got splashed by the same wave. We were both really cold and I lay down, then he said he wanted to lie down next to me to "keep ourselves warm". **_**IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU KNOW THIS IS YOU I'M TALKING ABOUT, THEN I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU! AT ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS FUCKED UP**_

**I am actually currently crying as I type this. I just... don't get what's going on and how shittily confusing my life could become before I even reach high school! I'm so sorry everyone, but I probably won't be updating before Christmas, possibly not even until New Year. Besides, our Internet is glitching at the same time. I just need some time to get myself together. Sorry for letting you down guys :'(. M4E out.**


	15. HFG

**Hi guys. I'm feeling good enough to continue the story, so yAy! Just first I need to reply to some of the reviewers. JessieLover: Thanks. I really needed that :) but I don't think I'm that attractive.**

**To RegularShowLuvr: No-one cares what you think. If it's so freakin stupid, why are you freakin READING IT? You know what, if you're going to hate on every one of my stories, why don't you just PISS OFF! No, actually, after HFG imma make a chapter: 10 Ways to Piss Off RegularShowLuvr! EAT IT!**

**Here's HFG, requested by 21SidraCire, YinYangirl13 and TigerEclipseX5! First 2 suggestions are from Tiger.**

1) Get his brother, Low Five Ghost, to turn Mordecai and Rigby into ghosts

2) Scare him out of his wits as part of a prank **(lol 'you look like you've seen a ghost')**

**They were great! Now we have 5 from 21SidraCire who is still a guest! You should really get an account. **

3) Ask him why his hand is sticking out of the top of his forehead

4) Kill Muscle Man

5) Try to buy the park to build a freeway

6) Jinx him

7) Ask him why he doesn't have a girlfriend

**Thank you so much! Ok guys, sorry but I can't be bothered to make 3 more. NAH JKS!1**

8) Put a burger in him, and then make someone eat that burger

9) High-five him, but miss his hand and accidentally facepalm him

10) Steal his pizza **(in Exit 9B he was a pizza delivery guy)**

**Cool, that's it! Next chapter will be RegularShowLuvr, since he's such a hater! PLEASE PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW AND SUGGEST! For all 5k views I've got I only got 46 reviews! That's less than 1 review per 100 views! NOT GOOD ENOUGH! M4E out!**


	16. RegularShowLuvr is actually a hater

**Whatup guys! M4E here. So sorry for the long wait. My internet was down for ages and I couldn't upload anything. But, nonetheless, here is 10 Ways to Piss Off RegularShowLuvr! I've been trying to think up ways to piss him off, but since I don't know anything about him, I wrote down some sentences that would piss him off. So, uh, hope you like! This probably won't be very good, but I'll try! BTW, the idea of pissing off RSL has been supported. A lot.**

1) Nobody likes you

2) Nobody cares what you say

3) I'd like to see you write a better story

4) In my mind, you're a fat 60 year old lady who's just trying to stop 'dem young whippersnappers' from using the internet

5) My mum writes better stories than you

6) The only friends you have are the haters

7) ... EAT IT

8) If you hate the stories so much, why are you reading and reviewing?

9) You know how your only real friend just dumped you for a 9 year old chess-playing nerd? Yeah.

10) YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT WE CAN ACTUALLY WRITE SOMETHING WORTH READING!

**Ok, there you go! Now, I know I haven't been posting much due to internet problems, so I'll try to get lots of chapters up quickly. Next is Audrehyu! I mean Audrey. Lol memory: I sent an email to my best friend in Melbourne saying 'How was Les Numm? Soz I mean Les Mis.'**

**M4E, out!**


	17. 11 Ways to Piss Off Audrey

**Whatup guys! M4E here with more 10 Ways to Piss Off! I have a few things to say though, so I'll put the list first and then I'll rave on about what I want to say at the end. Ok? Ok. I think today is... Audrey? Yeah, Audrey. Requested by a lot of people! How about I just list them all because you guys have been so patient instead of my parents who wouldn't let me write this chapter and upload it because they brought me along on a week-long holiday. -_- Anywayz here ya go!**

**From Kimball20:**

1) Talk about her ex-boyfriend

2) Ask her how a human and a gumball machine could have kids together

3) Call her horrible mean names (especially in the Christmas special) **(why the Christmas special?)**

4) Kick her out of her apartment

**Lol, good ones. Next: Bookworm!**

5) Tell her Benson has a girlfriend already

6) Tell her that her parties suck

**Nice! Here are MickeyMouse4everz's suggestions.**

7) Make her watch Benson hitting on another chick

8) Ask her why she likes a gumball machine ** (cause it has balls? Lol)**

9) Tease her about her ex-boyfriend

10) Make her see Benson getting married

11) Make her go out with her ex

**Hey, we reached 10! Okay, that's all I found, if I missed your suggestions, go ahead and rage at me. Or at least tell me cause then I'll add them in the next chapter.**

**With all the reviews and hates I'm getting, it seems that people are hating on me for hating on RegularShowLuvr for hating on me! *mind blows up* :I I guess it's legit.**

**Right, let's start with replying to reviews!**

**Guest: Thanks for reading, but you know I have feelings too, right?**

**RegularShowLuvr: End your criticizing days? Sounds promising :) And you probably could write a better story than me. Don't take the list personally.**

**TheForgottenSoldier: Thanks for giving your honest opinion, but this fic was never a real story, and it never will be, and I will keep doing it until no-one bothers to read it anymore.**

**JessieLover: Haters gonna hate. I know point two isn't true, but just read below. **

**LISTEN UP PEOPLE. The list to RegularShowLuvr was NOT personal. It was NOT meant directly for him/her. It was just 10 things I pulled out of my head that I wish I could say to people who annoy me. SO CHILLAX EVERYONE!**

**Next chapter shall be Mr Maellard! Did I spell it right? **

**M4E, out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whatup guys! This'll be quick cos my cousin's over and I have to keep her company. Anyway, today is Mr Maellard requested by Its420SoMeWhErE and Kimball20! I'm sorry for the long update wait, just been busy. *coughprocastinatingcough**

**Let's start with the suggestions by 420.**

1) Wreck his limo

2) Wreck the cart

3) Wear that bad Christmas sweater

4) Be a bad park manager (as seen in Benson Be Gone by Benson)

5) Refuse to make a speech (as seen in Dizzy by Pops)

6) Become a giant and try to eat him (as seen in Benson Be Gone by Giant Susan)

**Nice! Here's Kimball20's:**

7) Beat the crap out of him (sorry but he's so mean to Benson) **(seems legit)**

8) Ask him "How can someone as sweet as Pops have a father like you?"

**Those were great too! Now I have to come up with to. Damn... I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN, DEAR READERS!**

9) Do donuts around him in the cart

10) **(say this in a dramatic voice) **Summon a CYCLONE to TEAR through the park!

**Yeah, that's pretty much it, I guess. Now, something very important! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! COME ON PEOPLE! Please... You read. You review. You suggest. You leave. COOL STORY BRO. **

**Also, could people check out my YouTube channel? Silverstarthewarrior.**

**M4E out!**


	19. Jeremaybe

**Whatup guys! M4E here with... ok, I've said that like 19 times. You should know what I'm writing.**

**I just played Slender for the first time, and when his face just popped up in front of me I threw my headset at the wall. And then I literally cried. But anyway! I must answer to REVIEWS! yAy.**

**RegularShwoLuvr: Not cool, dude. Not cool.**

**JessieLover: So ture, so ture.**

**Yinyangirl13: Yayuh it is!**

**Ok! Today will be Jeremy, suggested by DisneyStar4Ever.**

1) Shove Mordecai into him

2) Make his jetpack break

3) Pour compost onto the paddleboats

4) Throw his phone into the lake

5) *out of ideas* Um… blow up the Institute of Technical Technology

6) Make him fight Chad

7) Force him into a job at the park

8) *out of ideas again* Invite him to a pizza party hosted by Mordecai

9) Get the fat brown lake monster to poop in the boat that he was sitting on during the party

10) Poke him

**Yeah. Kind of out of it today, so they're not very good. Sorry everyone! **

**I'll have at least two chapters uploaded tomorrow (I hope).**

**Rate, review, suggest everyone! M4E, out.**


	20. ChAd

**Do you ever mute the TV while watching tennis just so you don't have to listen to the players shout or scream?  
Whatup people! M4E here with 10 ways to piss off. I'm very sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy and then I went for a sleepover at my friend's house. Now, give me a moment to check... Ok, today will be... ooh, a new fic-SHUT UP, INSIDE ME! Today will be Chad, suggested by DisneyStar4Ever!**

**Hmmm, how to piss him off...**

1) Stomp on his phone

2) Beat him in punchies

3) Throw his phone into the lake

4) Throw him into the lake

5) Rub pizza all over his face

6) "Accidentally" burn his diploma for the Institute of Technical Technology

7) Um... shout OFF WITH HIS HEAD! And chase him around. Or something

8) Tell him to piss off

9) Shit on him from above!

10) Get Doug to replace him

**That was hard. I was trying not to use the same ones from Jerebaby's list. **

**I am so backlogged on all my stories! This is annoying. But today shall be a day of WRITING! I shall update the stories that need updating! I will finish writing that request that someone sent me! I WILL DO BARREL ROLLS!**

**Um, yeah. M4E, ouytt!  
lolwut**


	21. Gene and GBF (I'm feeling nice today)

**Whatup guys! M4E here with 10 Ways to Piss Off! Now, a message: A lot of people are mad at me for Chapter 16. If you want, I'll take it down. Ok? Ok. Now, since I got two quick reviews for him, I think today will be 10 Ways to Piss Off GBF! Or Garret Bobby Ferguson to be pointlessly precise. Suggested by SymphonyOfDarkness and watnat. Thankyou very much!**

**Let's start with the ideas from SymphonyOfDarkness. yAy**

1) Break his Broken Bones universe record

2) Call him Giant Bearded Face

3) Tell him that he sucks at videogames

**They were great! Now... holy crap I totally forgot about him... ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP PEOPLE! Today shall be two for one! I'll put the list to piss off Gene at the end of GBF's list! Happy? Ya better be! But now to finish GBF's list.**

4) Disguise as his son and get owned by Mordecai and Rigby

5) Be his 'World's Most Disappointing Son' **(is that what it is? I can't even remember)**

6) Blow up Exit 9B

7) Make him do a barrel roll

8) Blow up him

9) Keep poking his nose to see if he'll pop like a balloon

10) Steal his pizza and give it to Benson **(wait that was GBF junior... oh well)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Now, Gene! Requested, suggested and molested by Kimball20. Wait...**

**Here are Kimball20's ideas!**

1) Do that trick Muscle Man did to him... again (you know, the one with the mirrors)

2) Throw a giant water balloon at his park to the flood it

3) Say that his pranks suck

4) Tie him up and then have him be flat on his face

5) Try to get some candy or potato chips out of him (remember he's a vending machine) **(lol nice)**

6) Tell him his wife left him (ok that's a bit mean) **(he has a wife?!)**

7) Have a look at some Benson/Gene fanart

**Thanks! They were awesome! Now, let's see...**

8) Tell him his life left him **(lawl face)**

9) Actually put him in space, not just with mirrors

10) Blow up his park's van so that they can't chase Skips and HFG

**Well, that was easier than I thought, so, yeah. Ok! Did anyone in America hear about the huge storm that hit us in Sydney? I just learned that there was a fair chance of me being killed in my sleep by a falling tree. I have a question: who's this Dave guy that appeared on the site? Did I miss something in one of the episodes?**

**Visitors are about to arrive at my house, so I have to go everyone! Please review and all that stuff. **

**M4E, out!**


	22. Don

**Whatup guys! M4E here. SUPER sorry about the very long update time, I just wanted to wait and see what people would think of Smae Smae. Oh, and I just finished my first week of high school. Since I'm getting so backlogged on suggestions (you guys are awesome) I'll go from the first page of reviews and then I'll go and do the earlier ones. Good? Good. **

**Today will be Don! Suggested by ThePokemonMage. Now, how do I do this? **

1) Tell him he was an accident

2) Get him fired from his accountant job

3) Smash his car up

4) Blow up his house

5) Throw him a 6th birthday party

6) And then ruin it by coming out of the basement naked with only a sign saying "SURPRISE" to cover your… bits

7) Beat him in footy

8) Get the cake Benson made for him and throw it in DA FACE

9) Screw up the audit again

10) Get Morgan Freeman to stalk him

**Yeah, that last one's a bit weird. But never mind! I must tell you all something again. Since I'm now in high school and will be getting a lot of work, Mum and Dad won't let me use the computer from Mondays through to Thursdays. So updates will probably only be on the weekend! Sorry, but don't blame me, blame the education system. **

**Next will be the Death Kwon Do guy! I'll at least upload two chapters every weekend unless I've got tons of homework to do.**

**M4E, out!**


	23. WTADKDYAYUH

**Whatup people! M4E here after my first full week at high school. Achievement get: not late for any of mah classes! Except that all the walking around gave me a toe infection. Not cool.**

**Today shall be Death Kwon Do guy (or Sensei, hwaveret – oops, sorry, I meant whatever – you want) suggested by Celestial Dragon, SymphonyofDarkness and ThePokemonMage. Let's get started, shall we?**

**Suggestions by Celestial Dragon!**

1) Steal from the Death Kwon Do book

2) Kill him with Death Kwon Do

**That's it. Peace out! Now, SymphonyofDarkness! Or SoD. Lulz**

3) Steal pages from his Death Kwon Do book

4) Punch him in the face (of death) **(lol)**

5) Make him eat the death sandwich the wrong way

6) Perform the Death Dump on his head

**Lol! Ok, we'll finish off with ThePokemonMage!**

7) Steal the Death Kwon Do book

**Nice!**

**These sound more genuine if you say 'of death' after every one. But whatevs! Next will be The Urge! And thank you all for over 11k views!**

**M4E, out!**


	24. Teh Urge

**Seriously? Only TWO reviews for the last chapter?**

**On a more fun note, whatup guys! M4E here with 10 Ways to Piss Off! I had to wait for ages to do this cause I had a school assignment. But now it is done! And The Urge shall be PISSED!**

**We got 10 suggestions from Mickeymouse4everz! That's awesome! *cheer, dance, barrel roll***

1) Change his name to Urge Boat

2) Tell him that you changed your name to Trash boat

3) Destroy his laser guitar

4) Make the band split up again

5) Ask him how he got so fat **(maybe word it like this: "Why are you such a fat slob?")**

6) Blow him up again

7) Taunt him about looking like a hippie with the headband

8) Make him change his name to something weird, then close down the City Council name change thing

9) Tell him that he sucks at playing guitar

10) Make him destroy the amphitheatre **(I'm Aussie, so sozzie) **where he used to play at

**Dude. You are a LEGEND! Thank you so much!**

**FOUR TO THE FLOOR I WAS SURE YOU WOULD BE MY GIRL *whacks self with a baseball bat* Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. Anyone who can guess the song gets cookies! Terms and conditions apply. Lulz**

**Who should I do next? TELL ME PEOPLE! But until then, M4E out! (I just read over the previous chapter, and it wasn't that good.) (No offense to anyone)**


	25. See yall soon

**Yo whatsup guys! M4E here. Listen, I am officially finishing this fic because honestly, it's getting boring. So I will say thank you all for reading and reviewing! As I am typing this, the story has 99 reviews. PLEASE! JUST ONE MORE PERSON! So I can get 100 hundred reviews and win the bet against my brother. But he doesn't have to diaper XD**

**For the last time (for this fic, anyways), M4E, out!**


End file.
